


date me

by canamavie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hinted!JJProject, markson, slight!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canamavie/pseuds/canamavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark found out that his idol, Jackson Wang, had just recently broken up with his girlfriend and he just have the perfect idea on how to mend his broken heart. It's a win-win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date me

 

As soon as Mark entered the apartment where he’s staying at with two other people, he immediately raced his way towards his bedroom, almost bumping on to Jinyoung who just came out from the kitchen while holding a bowl of cereal. He muttered a quick apology before opening his door and plopping his butt on the chair by his table, clumsy fingers opening the laptop on top of it.

 

“What’s the rush?” Jinyoung appeared on the open door that Mark had obviously forgotten to close.

 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed his phone from his jean’s pocket, connecting it to the Wi-Fi and opening his twitter account as he waited for his laptop to open completely- his feet continuously tapping on the floor while his patience runs slow because _why the fuck is the internet so fucking slow?!_

 

And Jinyoung obviously doesn’t like being ignored so he invited himself in as he munched on his supposed-to-be lunch which was the cereal and stood just right beside Mark who was still busy fumbling on his phone. “Mark, what’s wrong-“

 

“Oh my gosh!” Jinyoung was interrupted by Mark’s scream which made him give his friend slash dorm mate a questioningly look. “Look at this!” Mark practically shoved his phone in front of Jinyoung who squinted at the sudden brightness forced on to his eyes.

 

“Calm down, will you,” the younger groaned as his thumb and index finger massaged the sting away from his eyes. Mark didn’t reply but he didn’t remove the phone from Jinyoung’s face either so the latter could only sigh before he settles his attention on to the gadget. “What am I looking at?” He asks when he sees multiple tweets from different people.

 

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled his phone back, tapping his finger on to something before he shoved the device again to Jinyoung. The latter stared at his friend’s phone again and saw that there’s only one tweet being showed to him. He recognizes the guy on the icon. _Jackson Wang._ Jinyoung lifted an eyebrow and peeked at Mark for a second. He isn’t surprised at all after seeing Mark’s incredibly happy face because this Jackson guy is an idol who Mark has a huge crush on ever since he couldn’t remember.

 

“Read his tweet, dumbass. No need to drool over his smoking shirtless icon,” Mark practically barked like a jealous girlfriend.

 

Jinyoung scoffed at the older as he reads the tweet before turning his body around and sitting on Mark’s bed, continuing to eat his lunch. “He may have a hot body but I wasn’t drooling at him. He’s not my type, just so you know,” he matter-of-factly said while crossing his right leg over his left.

 

“You already said it yourself, he’s got a hot body so even if you tell me that he’s not your type, there’s still a possibility that you’ll eventually become his fan. I’ve had enough foes to deal with.” Mark said with enough sassiness that could rival Jinyoung’s.

 

“Whatever you say,” he waved the spoon in the air as if that would shoo Mark’s suspiciousness away. “Anyways, now that your Wang puppy is being miserable on twitter just because his girlfriend broke up with him, what’re you going to do?” Jinyoung doesn’t get it exactly. One time, Jackson also moped on twitter about some break up and Mark thought it was saddening so he sent packages of cheese enough to supply the idol for a whole year, to his house, thinking that it would wash off Jackson’s depressing state. So, he’s a bit expecting that Mark would do something crazy again.

 

What Mark failed to realize, according to Jinyoung, was that idols tend to be overdramatic on social media to get their fans’ attention and Jinyoung isn’t the type of person who’d actually buy that bullshit. He had been trying to convince Mark that what he’s feeling for Jackson isn’t love but infatuation. However, his attempts are apparently futile because Mark continues to idolize the said famous person. So, Jinyoung gave up and just let his friend do whatever it is that he wants.

 

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.” Mark furrows his eyebrows while staring at the floor as if it would give him an answer.

 

“Why don’t you send him some more cheese?” Jinyoung suggested, downing the milk he had mixed with the cereal.

 

Mark huffed. “You’re completely useless,” he mumbled which caused Jinyoung to fake a hurt expression with his palm over his chest. “Stop being such a drama queen and give me some ideas instead.”

 

“I don’t know what to give you. I’m not as crazy as you.” Jinyoung stood up and walked out of Mark’s room, laughing down the hallway as he heard Mark’s groans echoing through the walls from the open door.

 

-

 

After a long tiring day, Jackson finally arrived at his condominium by the elite side of the country where celebrities and idols, like him, usually stay. It’s for his protection anyway so he didn’t protest when his manager instructed him to move; besides his family is also at risk because it would be too much if his parents would also deal with his crazy fans.

 

His body practically collapsed on to the couch, not caring about his clothes or his shoes. He just sprawled his body, his cheek pressed on the cushion that was resting on top of it and staring at the glass table, looking particularly at the reflection of the flower vase placed in the middle of the said table. He received a text message while he was recording for his music video a few days ago, that Mina, his girlfriend turned ex, wanted a break up. She didn’t even give him a room to question her or stop her from doing so.

 

Since he was busy with his music video, Mina, who is an actress, had taken the initiative to spread the news of them separating without his consent in an interview she was doing to promote her movie where she was the lead actress. So, when the recording ended, his phone exploded with messages from his family and friends, asking how he’s been doing or demanding for an explanation, maybe thinking that he was the one who broke their relationship.

 

He didn’t exactly answer them but he did say that he will be fine before shutting his phone off. He was devastated, of course, knowing from other people that he isn’t together with his girl anymore. It’s like a slap on the face. He didn’t know what went wrong because everything was perfect. Mina had finally got her first major role in a movie and Jackson has been given the chance to have a world tour after being an idol for two whole years.

 

Jackson had thought that he is living his life with a beautiful and talented girlfriend, supportive family and fans, and also the upcoming projects that were given to him. He loved Mina and during their relationship, she was the sweet, caring and attentive girlfriend, balancing between her work and her personal life. Jackson even thought of asking Mina to move in together since they’ve been in a relationship for a year already. A lot of people were expecting them to do just that anyway. But all his plans for their relationship went down the drain right after receiving one simple message that read: _I want a break up. Don’t talk to me ever again. Goodbye._

 

He tried calling her but it seemed like she had changed her number. He tried reaching out to her using his social media accounts but Mina blocked him. When he went to her place, he found out that she had already moved away. After two days of trying to convince her to have a talk, he eventually gave up because Mina wasn’t giving him a chance to question her unexpected behavior. Now, it finally sink in to him that she doesn’t want to talk to him; she doesn’t want to see him anymore; and she doesn’t want to be involved with him. That realization left him with nothing but bitterness and sadness because _how could this happen now when everything was going perfectly fine_.

 

After what seemed like ages for him of not updating because he’s also loud even in his social accounts, he sent out a single tweet that gave people the impression that he’s hurting, that everything is over between him and Mina, that God has other plans for him and that he felt so helpless of not being able to do anything about it.

 

Now, he only has the shattered pieces of his heart with no one to help him pick them up and stitch them back together again.

 

-

 

For days, Mark was found facing his laptop or his phone at every time he’s got the chance to browse, searching through Google some ideas on _how to console a person who’s suffering from a broken heart_.

 

Jinyoung thinks his friend is beyond crazy as he stares at Mark from where he was seated on the floor, his back resting on the couch. Mark was at the other end of the couch, glaring down at his device and not uttering anything aside from the curses that had somehow unconsciously slipped under his breath. Jinyoung knew this would happen.

 

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Youngjae emerged from the door way, wearing heavily thick clothes since the weather is cold while clutching on a Taco Bell take-out.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung hyung,” the younger greeted, giving Jinyoung a nod who reciprocated the greeting with a nod as well, “and Mark hyung.” He finishes with a frown, finally seeing the look on Mark’s face as he placed the food on top of the table by the living room. He looked at Jinyoung and mouthed him a ‘why’ while pointing at Mark who haven’t still acknowledged the younger’s presence. Jinyoung could only shrug because he doesn’t know how to answer that question, to be honest.

 

So, Youngae decided to sit beside Mark. The older only gave him a quick glance before settling his eyes on to his phone again, scrolling down through the links and not finding anything interesting or something that he could actually categorized as a brilliant idea.

 

“What’s wrong, Mark hyung? Maybe I can help you,” Youngjae offered, missing Jinyoung’s disapproving stare because his attention was solely on Mark. He didn’t get any response but Mark placed his phone in front of Youngjae who read the words that Mark had typed on Google. “Why? Are you broken hearted, hyung?”

 

Mark shakes his head as he retrieves his phone, “No. Jackson is.”

 

“Oh. _Oh_.” Youngjae nodded in understanding, finally knowing what’s keeping Mark busy. He firmly pressed his lips together, trying to think of something that would lighten up Mark’s mood when he suddenly felt a gentle tap on his thigh. He looked at Jinyoung who shakes his head sideways, telling Youngjae not to help Mark at all. Youngjae is completely aware that Jinyoung is just trying to help Mark by letting the older deal with his own problems that would supposedly lead Mark into giving up his crazy acts towards the idol.

 

However, Youngjae doesn’t have the heart to actually crush Mark’s hopes of becoming Jackson’s one and only which gave him an idea that Mark would surely like, completely ignoring and forgetting Jinyoung’s warning.

 

“I know what you’ve got to do, hyung!” He bounced on his seat as he turned his body to face Mark as Jinyoung slapped a palm over his own forehead, groaning at the fact that Youngjae didn’t listen to any of his words. And Youngjae’s sudden outburst had peaked Mark’s interest so he stared at the former, waiting for Youngjae to give him _that_ brilliant idea _._

 

“How about you message him with a ‘date me’ along with your selfie?” Youngjae beamed. Jinyoung was shocked that he could almost imagine his jaw hitting the floor while staring at Youngae as he gave the younger a disbelief look on his face.

 

And the next thing they know, Mark uttered ‘brilliant’ in a hurried tone before vanishing from his seat and a door slamming shut.

 

Youngjae was left with a confused smile, “Did I do it right?” He asked.

 

Jinyoung could only grumble.

 

-

 

 _Okay, Mark, here goes nothing_.

 

He hover his finger on top of the send button, contemplating about his course of action whether it is right or just completely desperate. He stared at the picture he had taken just a few moments ago, checking if there’s a blemish on his face, a hair tossed in the wrong direction or a pepper stuck in between his teeth. But thankfully there was none of those.

 

Mark had a plain black shirt on, knowing that Jackson likes black, a snapback worn backwards on his caramel locks with his head tilted on the side in which he knows is adorable, his signature smile and his index finger and thumb crossed together to form a heart. He doesn’t look like a fuck boy, which is good. And he most certainly doesn’t look like he’s impatient of having a love life even with a ‘date me, please?’ as the caption.

 

Before he could rethink his decision, he presses hard on to the send button, anxiously waiting for the photo to be uploaded as a tweet, fingers crossed in hopes of Jackson being able to see it.

 

-

 

When Mark entered the library, he was immediately ushered by two guys, who were obviously waiting for him to arrive, towards the deserted part of the said place. Mark let himself be dragged as to avoid making a scene and catching everyone’s attention especially the stern librarian who was already giving them dagger like stares. Mark haven’t really gotten that kind of look before considering how often he goes to the library and also because he’s usually quiet so he was a little bit offended despite knowing that it was entirely their fault (although he thinks that he shouldn’t be put into blame because he was the one being dragged, _just_ _whatever_ ).

 

They ended up in the deepest part of the library, surrounded by dusted, old books because there were little to no students who are that interested of reading classics unless their professors instructed them to do so. And that would probably put a student in an agonizing condition especially when a review is demanded.

 

Mark stared at the two guys who had already let him go and now have their arms crossed in front of their chests with a certain look on their faces. He couldn’t point out what they’re trying to say to him with their facial expressions. It’s pretty vague and so out of the blue. “What’s up?”

 

The guy narrowed his already small eyes, looking like he had them close, lifted an eyebrow, “Is that all what you’ve got to say for yourself?”

 

“Uh, yeah? What did you expect me to say, Jaebum?” Mark scrunched his eyebrows up, giving the two a confused look.

 

The other guy who haven’t said a word yet decided to fish out his phone from his pocket, fumbling on to something before giving it to Mark. “Care to explain what this is.”

 

It was the tweet that Mark had posted last night. He couldn’t help but admire his stunning features. Somehow, he had this theory that he’s more handsome in somebody else’s phone. When he looked closely on the tweet itself, he hadn’t realized that there are already 100 people who gave his tweet a favorite and 50+ people who retweeted. “What on earth?” He muttered. He scrolled down and saw that more people had gone to reply saying how handsome he is or how Jackson should accept his request. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down people.” He chuckled to himself, as if that would totally make them stop.

 

“We are happy to see you finally going out of your shell but aren’t you a bit _too_ ambitious? Jackson’s way out of your league, hyung!” The owner of the phone said. He meant no harm though and Mark totally got the idea. It isn’t like him to be teased by someone younger than him anyway.

 

Mark chuckled as he handed back the phone. “I know that, Yugyeom. Don’t worry.” Even though he said that, the other two couldn’t help but give him a worried look and Mark almost let out a loud laugh before pressing his lips together which was already twitching on the sides until he resorted to giving them a wild smile instead. “You two look funny. Come on, guys. It’s not like I’m looking for someone to break my heart. And I am completely aware that Jackson is an idol and I’m just one of his fan boys. But I don’t care, okay? I got this.”

 

Jaebum and Yugyeom shared a look before sagging their shoulders which they kept upright and stiffed from interrogating Mark earlier (if you can even consider that an interrogation).

 

“Look, Mark. We’re just worried because fans nowadays are scary as fuck. Not to mention those fans who goes beyond the limit like putting a hidden camera on stuffed toys which they give to their idols or going to their houses and following them like a stalker.” Jaebum slightly shivered, rubbing his palms on the length of his arm. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if those fans attack you out of nowhere. What if we aren’t there with you? What if they gag you and throw you at Han River or something? What if they have knives and suddenly stabbed you? What if they torture you and threaten you to never do that stupid act again before returning you to us in an unrecoverable state? What if you lose your mind because of their death threats? What if-“

 

A harsh skin-hitting-against-skin resounded around the room.

 

“-ow!” Jaebum yelped as his hand flew to palm on his stinging and probably red left cheek while looking at Mark with menacing looks. It’s as if he’s planning to get back on Mark but he knew better than to attack Mark because the older pretty knows self-defense and he’s stronger than Jaebum. “What was that for?!” He cried, easing the pain away from his sore cheek. Mark’s hand is quite heavy.

 

“You’ve got some pretty wild imaginations in your head,” Mark deadpans, “Maybe you got that from Jinyoung?” At the mention of the name, Mark could totally see the blush spreading on Jaebum’s face.

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the two older people especially when Jaebum started sputtering nonsense and denying his flushed face from being a reaction at Jinyoung’s name. “Okay, enough. Jaebum hyung, you like Jinyoung in a lover’s kind of way so shut up and let that sink in your head.” Now that made Jaebum silent, looking like he had been betrayed by the younger before settling on the floor with his back resting against the book shelf and probably falling into a trance as he sorts out his feelings.

 

Mark could only snicker as he watches Jaebum’s lost expression. Yugyeom cleared his throat which had gotten Mark’s attention. “Mark hyung, we just wanted to say to be careful. What Jaebum hyung had said were all true but if that’s what makes you happy then we won’t stop you.”

 

“You’re a more reasonable conversationalist than Jaebum but thank you.” Mark teased which had caused Yugyeom to drag his fingers across his face out of frustration because _just who’s the older person here?!_ “Ah, wait. Aren’t we here so I could tutor the two of you?” That explains why Mark has been feeling like he had forgotten something but with Jaebum whose soul had already left his body and Yugyeom who’s too tired to deal with their antics, the tutoring plan was inevitably made to be rescheduled.

-

 

Jackson stared at the television in front of him as he sagged on his seat on the couch. He’s dressed on his own pajamas because he doesn’t really have the energy to change besides he’s got the day off anyway. He wonders how Mina is doing. She used to come to his place when he’s got the day free and they would cuddle until evening, watch movies she likes and just talk about random personal stuffs that either makes them laugh or cry. It’s those kinds of moment why he enjoyed his free time more.

 

But sadly, he’ll just have to deal with his day alone.

 

That’s until the doorbell rang and he didn’t know why but Jackson bolted right out from where he was sitting, almost tripping on the table as he hurriedly walked towards the door, expecting Mina to be there in front of him and she would tell him that everything that have happened was just a joke then they’ll be together again and enjoy their alone time just like the usual.

 

However, it wasn’t Mina on the door and he couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face.

 

“You’re expecting to see her, weren’t you?” The visitor hissed- eyes narrowing as he glared at Jackson who just sighed and opened the door wider.

 

“I was,” Jackson shortly replied before walking back to the living room, leaving his visitor to close the door. He dumped his body on the couch, tiredness spreading from thinking too much about Mina. “Just put the food on the table, Bam. I’ll call mom later.” He mumbled against the cushion where he’s resting his cheek, not really giving his younger brother any of his attention at all.

 

Bambam sighed. His eyes lingered on Jackson’s form before doing what he was told. He placed the food their mother had cooked by the counter, knowing full well that Jackson would be moping around again, “Hyung, stop being such a girl, okay? She wasn’t even worth it.” Jackson didn’t say anything but he turned and glared at Bambam instead.

 

Mina was the very definition of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Jackson may have been blinded by her exterior image but Bambam was sharp enough to see the difference. She’s not what everyone thought her to be. She wasn’t the cheerful, girlfriend material. Bambam knew that she was only dating Jackson to gain popularity ever since he had accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation she was having with her very own manager who happens to be their uncle. Although, he wanted to be honest with his brother, he just can’t ruin the happy moment he’s having because it’s not every day he gets to see Jackson so genuinely pleased and contented with his life.

 

The least he could do is to watch her every move. His parents kept telling him that he was being paranoid and he even got teased because they thought Bambam was jealous because his ‘hyung’ is being taken away from him. No one believed him. So, he kept his suspicion to himself.

 

He stared at Jackson who was now glaring at nothing in particular. Bambam knew his brother doesn’t like it when someone talks bad about his _oh so precious_ Mina. Jackson would usually put up a fight but when it comes to Bambam, he’d just stay where he’s standing and send him death-like stares (if looks could even kill). He let out a sigh before walking towards the middle of the living room, grabbing Jackson’s phone and tapping on to some things while the owner of the device watches him.

 

“Your fans are worried about you,” Bambam started as he read on the numerous tweets directed to Jackson. “They’re asking how you’ve been doing and if it’s true that you’re going to postpone your world tour.” He clicked on a certain tweet while a small smile graced his lips. He tossed the phone to Jackson who unceremoniously caught it before it fell on the cold tiled ground while making a reprimanding noise. “I’ll see you later, hyung. I’ll tell mom you’re doing okay. Oh, and better check your twitter, got something for you.” He winked before disappearing on the doorway.

 

Jackson heard the door shut and furrowed his eyebrows at his brother’s words. Thinking that Bambam was just playing with him, he just shrugged and decided to read some manga instead so he can somehow forget how miserable he is right now. He turned his attention to his phone, his finger hovering over the assistive touch feature until his eyes drifted on a picture of someone.

 

“What the- ‘date me, please?’?!”

 

-

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

 

Yugyeom picked up his phone from his nightstand and presses on the accept button without looking at who’s the caller, “Hello?”

 

_“Hey, Yug, it’s Bam.”_

 

“Oh, hey to you, too,” he rubs the sleepiness away from his eyes as he squinted to get a better look on his digital clock. It was past one in the morning. “What’s the matter?” He yawned.

 

There was a noise for a moment before it went silent again. _“I saw Mark hyung’s tweet.”_

 

He blinked owlishly, his mind trying to process what he just heard. “Oh, _that_.” He said as he realized what Bambam was talking about. “Yeah, it’s hilarious, right? I mean, we’ve been telling him to get a life. Not expecting he’d go that far, though.”

 

_“You think so?”_

 

Yugyeom couldn’t help but notice how fidgety Bambam’s voice was. The latter usually has confidence seeping through his every word. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

 _“Uh, yeah? I guess so,”_ Bambam gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Okay.” Yugyeom straightened his posture as he became serious despite waking up just a few minutes ago. “What did you do?” He asked like he was talking with a child who tries to act innocent when in fact he’s naughty.

 

_“Well about that…”_

 

-

 

The night went like a slow motion to Jackson.

 

He couldn’t forget what he had just seen on his phone and he knew that Bambam did that on purpose. Well, it wasn’t really that surprising because a lot of fans had sent him the same request before. So, he’s now confused as to why he couldn’t get the picture out of his head. He could have ignored it but that’s actually the problem, _he couldn’t!_

 

Jackson had initially thought that it was pretty absurd to receive such a message especially when it came from a guy. He is aware that he’s got some fan boys but he didn’t expect that one of them would step out of its hiding spot. He wasn’t homophobic. In fact, he’s open about it and he’s bisexual to begin with. It’s quite amusing. _Oh?_ Maybe that’s why he couldn’t shrug it off. It’s because it gave him such a huge impact and it peaked his interest.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad to fulfill his fan’s request, right?

 

_Besides, I’m single._

 

When the next morning came, Jackson woke up with his usual amount of energy, forgetting that he was suffering from an unexpected break up. This Mark guy had so much effect on him that Jackson couldn’t fathom which makes his anticipation, of meeting him in person, grow. He suddenly feels excited just like when he was in high school, he had purposely cut classes to watch a concert and when he came home, he had to lie and the possibility of getting caught is nerve-wracking and addicting as well. He had loved adventures, anyway.

 

Much to his amazement, his brother knew where this Mark guy is living. Bambam told him that he’s done his research because he wanted to help Jackson to overcome his misery. He also found out that Mark is a few months older than him, a college student majoring in Interior Design and living in an apartment with two other people whom he called his childhood friends. What caught his interest was that Mark is a Taiwanese, loves basketball and skateboarding, and been practicing martial arts tricking. _We have so many things in common!_

 

And Mark being a good looking guy was just a bonus. The moment Jackson laid his eyes on Mark’s picture he couldn’t tore his gaze away. It was exploding with cuteness and sexiness at the same time and Jackson didn’t know how he had managed to pull it off. These mere facts only make him excited at the chance of getting to meet Mark. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he’s making the right decision of going out rather than brooding over his unhealthy thoughts.

 

-

 

Jinyoung and Youngae exchanged glances before looking back at Mark who was busy frowning _again_ on his phone, his fingers impatiently tapping against the screen. He hasn’t touched his food yet because the moment Mark sat down by the cafeteria table, he was already clutching his phone like it was his life, his face expecting something.

 

“Uh, hyung, aren’t you going to eat?” Youngjae carefully said as he pointed his chopsticks on Mark’s tray.

 

“Later,” Mark mumbled, not even giving the younger a glance which made Youngjae pout.

 

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you that Jackson is just out of your reach,” Yugyeom said as he sat beside Mark, gently placing his tray next to the latter’s.

 

Mark’s face hardened, “I know that already but that’s not what’s keeping me busy.”

 

“Then, what is?” Jaebum asked, sitting on the other side of Mark. Once he had realized that he was directly seated across Jinyoung, his face started heating up and he couldn’t help but give the beautiful male side glances every now and then.

 

The older didn’t reply instead there was more tapping noises that filled the silence as Mark’s frown deepens. Jinyoung sighed, putting down his chopsticks neatly before snatching the phone away from Mark’s grasp who gave out a short yelp of protest, demanding Jinyoung to give the device back.

 

“What the fuck.” Jinyoung hissed as he read the replies on Mark’s tweet.

 

The first few were pretty much supportive of his friend but as he got deeper, the comments started getting out of hand. It began with people getting jealous over Mark then some people were talking about how they want their dicks stuffed inside Mark’s _pretty little_ mouth while others thought it would be funny to upload pictures of their hideous cocks on display while telling Mark to date them instead.

 

When Jinyoung cursed, Youngjae immediately craned his neck to read the replies too and he made a disgusted look especially when he saw the cock selfies. “Hyung, I think you should delete your tweet.”

 

At his suggestion, Mark’s hand flew to grab his phone, “No!” He stubbornly said. “What if Jackson hasn’t seen it, yet? Then I wouldn’t meet the purpose of posting this tweet.”

 

“He did already.”

 

“What?” Mark sharply turned to Yugyeom who had just lately realized what he said. “What do you mean, ‘he did already’?” Mark presses harder on to the question.

 

Yugyeom swallowed thickly while thinking of some excuses he could use to get out of the sticky situation but he knew it would be useless because Mark isn’t the type to be deceived easily. So, it’s either he tells the truth of what Bambam had told him that night or run for his life and hide forever from Mark’s grilling. But then again, Mark has better reflexes so running isn’t a solution because that would be _more like a death wish_.

 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” It’s like Bambam came down from heaven when he decided to enter the scene at that time and Yugyeom almost let out a sigh of relief because if he did then he would be telling them that he is, in fact, hiding something.

 

“Bam! It’s nice to see you,” Yugyeom suddenly felt overly excited with the way his voice turned a little higher than normal but he didn’t mind because he gets to escape from his early death. “Come here, sit down.” He enthusiastically pulled Bambam to sit beside Mark, making the former as his shield.

 

Mark stared at Yugyeom while the latter fidgeted. He could almost feel Mark’s gaze piercing against his sweaty skin. “Nothing,” Mark murmured before dealing back with the replies.

 

-

 

Jackson patiently taps on the steering wheel while humming his new song. His car was parked right outside JYP University, as he waited for his brother. He was just about to drive his way towards the twitter guy’s apartment when Bambam suddenly sent him a message.

 

_COME TO JYP UNI, NOW! HURRY!_

 

It was all in bold letters and it was very demanding. Bambam could be such a bitch sometimes so he’d rather follow what his brother tells him to do rather than suffer under his wrath. That’s why he ended up waiting like a stalker with his disguise on- a snapback covering his eyes, some sunglasses and a black face mask. He stared at his wristwatch and groans. Bambam has like two more hours before his classes end. But he was given strict instructions not to leave without him.

 

Now, he’s totally wasting his time when he could have arrived at where he was supposed to go. There are a few people loitering around the campus since almost everyone is in their classes, he noticed. Not that he’s complaining because it’s more advantageous to him when there are less people. As he was busy playing with his phone to pass some time, a red spot on his peripheral view caught his attention. He looked away from his phone and lifted his face to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 

It weren’t though!

 

Right there, just outside the gate stood the most flawless human being he had ever seen (after his mother, of course). Although he had said that Mark was pretty in the picture, he’s more than just that in person. Completely forgetting about Bambam, his hands immediately fumbled on the lock of his door before opening it to step outside. Now there was just him and Mark who stood by the gate as if waiting for someone, _as if waiting for me_.

 

Jackson fondly stared as the other blow air on to his hands before rubbing them against each other. He looked extremely cute. As he walked closer and closer, he mentally noted how the other’s cherry red hair contrasts with his pale, unblemished skin. He looked like a porcelain doll with detailed features. And he realizes that he’s only five meters away from him. His heart suddenly started beating crazily. The feeling is similar to when he debuted with all his nerves shaking, palms sweaty and head spinning with excitement and nervousness. This time though, he isn’t facing hundreds of people. He isn’t going to perform. He is just going to introduce himself to someone who had sparked his heart for some unknown reason.

 

“Hi,” he muttered once he had finally closed the distance.

 

The red head stared at him for a moment, his eyes dragging the length of his body while Jackson blushed under the other’s heated gaze. He had never seen such fierce eyes partnered with a proud curvy nose and adorable, moist lips adorned with pinkish hue that’s begging to be pampered with soft caresses.

 

“Who are you?”

 

He is one hundred percent sure that his heart had skipped a beat after hearing the low tone of the other’s voice. He wasn’t expecting that but he finds it sexy. Then it dawned on to him that he was still wearing his disguise. Of course, the red head wouldn’t know who he was. He looked around for a moment, seeing that no one is nearby before staring at Mark through his sunglasses.

 

Jackson twist his cap around so he was wearing it backwards before pulling the face mask down onto his chin and the sunglasses up, resting it on the crown of his head. “Hey.”

 

Before he could even wrap what’s happening around him in his head, a sudden weight collided with his body. Out of reflex, his arms held on to the unexpected weight as his body was pushed back again when a pair of soft lips had pressed on his own. Jackson blinked for a few times, his brain had seemingly stopped functioning for a moment. And when it did, his eyes had widened at the realization that the other was kissing him!

 

He blinked some more as he could feel the pumping of his heart making its way to his tongue. So, he closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose as he firmly wrapped his arms around the other’s surprisingly slender but toned waist, bringing their bodies closer. He could feel Mark humming against the kiss and his lower region started twitching rather impatiently at how good the latter sounded. Their famished lips dance rather roughly for a first time, moving fluidly against each other, warm and addicting just like a drug.

 

Jackson was just about to deepen it when the warmth suddenly vanished as he was forcefully pushed back with hands against his chest, almost causing him to cry out and pull their lips together again.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Mark mumbled, his hands cupping his reddish nose and swollen lips. “You’re Jackson Wang, _the_ Jackson Wang. Shit, shit, shit.” Mark muttered under his breath as he paced back and forth with his hands dragging up to smoothen down his hair. “I can’t believe I’m able to see you in person and I even got to kiss you!” He exclaimed as his index finger pointed at Jackson who looked like he had been robbed (well, he was, _with a kiss_ ). “Fuck, am I dreaming?”

 

The idol could only chuckle at how squishy Mark looked like. If only he could put the red head on his pocket and bring him anywhere then he would. “No, you’re not dreaming.” He decided to reply and step forward to eliminate some distance between them. Mark had stopped rambling and was now staring at Jackson in complete awe and admiration.

 

“Oh, shit, it _is_ you,” Mark muttered. “I thought Bambam was tricking me when he said that his brother is here waiting for me. I mean, how could that possibly happen when you don’t know _me_?” He exaggeratedly pointed at himself as his arm continued to flap around him, making it visible for the other to see how nervous he is. Jackson was about to speak when Mark started talking again. “I thought I was being stupid when I decided to _fuck logic_ and came out here. I thought I wouldn’t see you. I thought I was getting my hopes up. I thought-“

 

“Relax,” Jackson chuckled, grabbing a hold of Mark’s restless arms, his warm hands heating Mark’s cold ones. “Just breathe, okay? I’m not going anywhere. How’d you know Bambam, anyway?” He caresses the smooth skin under his fingertips, loving the feeling on how their hands fitted together almost perfectly.

 

Mark instantly blushed at the intimacy and he let out a shy smile. Jackson couldn’t help but stare at the pretty canines peeking under Mark’s lips. “I was the one who showed him around campus when he transferred here. And I think he had grown attached to me after.”

 

Jackson hummed as a reply and smiled at Mark, trying to somewhat ease the latter’s nerves. “It looks like you’ve got something to ask me. What is it?” He said with a little teasing as he pulled Mark’s hands to loosely wrap around his neck while he dragged his hands to Mark’s sides before settling it on his hips.

 

“What,” Mark cleared his throat as his voice came out ragged like there was phlegm stuck on his throat, “What were you doing here?”

 

“Me? I’m here looking for my date.” Jackson grinned as he captured those inviting lips one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That was crap. I'm sorry.
> 
> I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors as well because my eyes are stinging right now like it's on fire. I'll probably proofread this some time in the near future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
